


Béni avec une malédiction.

by Nishma



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Guerra Civil Francesa, Hurt, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishma/pseuds/Nishma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Digamos que Grantaire fue bendecido con una maldición."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Béni avec une malédiction.

**Author's Note:**

> Está basado en Blessed With A Curse de Bring Me The Horizon, una de mis canciones preferidas.  
> Los hechos de la historia parten de las huelgas y manifestaciones actuales parisinas.  
> El dolor es regalo de la casa.

A veces las personas nacen con dones, son bendecidos por los dioses o tocados por la suerte. Grantaire era una de aquellas personas, salvo que su suerte había sido de la mala, y su bendición era justo lo contrario.

Digamos que Grantaire fue bendecido con una maldición.

Desde el primer segundo de su miserable vida, Grantaire no había podido controlar esta maldición. Su madre se había ido congelando poco a poco conforme le daba su primer pecho, al principio fue una parálisis, luego sus constantes bajaron a cero y finalmente su piel se fue endureciendo. Su madre se convirtió en piedra, y la enfermera que se llevó al bebé de los brazos de la inerte madre acabó a los pocos minutos en la misma fría y dura condición.

Entonces las voces se fueron corriendo, metieron al pobre niño, que nadie le dio nombre y se quedó con su apellido, en una incubadora y no lo sacaron hasta que llegó una gitana algo bruja.

Ella fue la que dio el veredicto, Grantaire, que así era el apellido del padre que nunca quiso conocerle, había nacido maldito. La gitana dijo que tenía genes de Medusa, la Gorgona más famosa, y todos la creyeron sin cuestionarse las leyes de la realidad, su madre había sido griega, podía ser posible.

Así pues, Grantaire fue criado en un orfanato de monjas entre guantes y mantas, hasta que tuvo la edad suficiente para tocar a consciencia a otros niños y fue adoptado, casi a la fuerza. Años después, se escapó de casa en una de aquellas tutorías en su aburrida casa de adopción.

Grantaire no era tonto, y sobrevivió en la calle, sus métodos no fueron muy cristianos, ni legales, pero sobrevivió.

Por ironías de la vida acabó siendo escultor en París. A parte de un borracho maloliente y reacio a la compañía humana.

Y un día, sin comerlo ni beberlo, acabó afiliado a un grupo de niñatos, como él los llamaba, que luchaban por el poder del pueblo y las libertades.

Grantaire no supo cómo ni porqué, pero allí estaba, con una cerveza francesa en la mesa, sentado en una esquina separado de todos, mirándole el culo al líder de todo aquello. Siendo honestos, Grantaire le tenía ganas a Enjolras, muchas. Pero en un amplio sentido, a veces quería partirle la boca a puñetazos y otras veces a besos.

Miró el botellín medio vacío, luego miró de nuevo el trasero enfundado en aquellos vaqueros de ricachón y de nuevo a sus guantes.

Empezó a recordar la primera vez que vio al rubio.

 

_—Encantado ciudadano, puedes —y aquello sonó a «debes»—, llamarme Enjolras._

_—Grantaire._

_Y con un miedo casi controlado le dio la mano enfundada en unos guantes de cuero negro. La posesión más valiosa que tenía. El gesto fue, al contrario que aparentaban sus delgadas manos de dedos largos, fuerte y firme._

Grantaire estuvo soñando días con aquello, y en ningún momento había querido dejar de hacerlo. Desde que tocó a un vagabundo para que dejara de pasar frío una noche de invierno hacía ya muchos años, Grantaire no había vuelto a tocar a nadie por decisión propia desde aquel apretón de manos que le hizo comenzar con aquello.

Aquellos sentimientos que habían ido creándose poco a poco en su pecho, haciendo que Grantaire se sintiera, de vez en cuando vivo, sobre todo cuando le veía a él.

Sabía perfectamente que aquella dependencia de su vida hacia alguien no era buena, para nada, pero cuando no había tenido nada en su vida, a él ya le daba igual todo, a veces, el simple hecho de ver a Enjolras mirándole mal por estar bebiendo en una reunión era para Grantaire el único motivo que tenía para levantarse de la cama.

Por supuesto aquello no lo sabía nadie, aunque tal vez lo hubiera contado con sus manos al realizar sus esculturas poniéndole a una la nariz de Enjolras, a otras sus manos, o incluso sus labios.

Pero Grantaire no era soñador, sabía que sus deseos nunca serían cumplidos, y que moriría sólo.

 

No pasó mucho tiempo desde que Feuilly lo predijo.

Había comenzado la guerra.

No era una guerra en sí, pero acabaría siéndolo.

Las protestas fueron yendo a más, el gobierno recortó por donde no debía, y un día, el ejército salió a la calle.

Y ellos estaban preparados, por supuesto.

Mucho se largaron de París, pero la mayoría se quedaron, por supuesto, Grantaire permaneció allí.

Era de noche, y desde la noticia del conflicto en el barrio latino habían pasado unas cuantas horas.

Todo el grupo llevaba horas nervioso, y gritando. Todos sudaban y esperaban el acuerdo, menos Grantaire, por supuesto. Él había comenzado a beber desde antes del estallido de todo y en ese instante no sabía ni quién era, llegó a dormirse sobre sus brazos y soñó con Enjolras, el único lugar donde podía tocarle sin miedo.

Unos gritos le despertaron, claramente unos gritos mayores.

Eran Enjolras y Bahorel, discutían acaloradamente uno frente al otro, Grantaire giró la vista para mirar el reloj de detrás de la barra, eran las cuatro menos veinte de la madrugada.

Resopló. Resopló en el momento en que Enjolras y Bahorel se habían callado para respirar. Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia él.

—¿No tienes cosa mejor que hacer que quejarte cuando estamos ante algo IMPORTANTE? —Replicó instantáneamente Enjolras, estaba rojo y la cara la tenía brillante, del sudor, algunos mechones de pelo se le pegaban al cuello y Grantaire por casi se muere allí. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Bahorel se dirigió a la puerta, libre por fin del tormento que él mismo había provocado. Y aquello sí que fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Enjolras dio dos largos pasos hacia él, quedando frente a la mesa. Grantaire apartó las manos de la tabla y las colocó bajo esta, sabía que Enjolras no era nada táctil, pero no quería tentar al destino—. Estamos aquí, en mitad de una crisis nacional, y has estado toda la tarde bebiendo, Grantaire. Esto no es un club de degustación. Pensé que si estabas aquí era por algo. —Enjolras soltó aire y se sentó, frente a él, un poquito más relajado—. ¿Qué es lo que te hizo venir aquí? Sé que eres de pocas palabras, pero tienes que tener alguna motivación, Grantaire. —Le miró fijamente con sus ojos azules—. ¿Qué es lo que te hace que te levantes por la mañana?

Grantaire sonrió sin proponérselo, fue instantáneo, pero Enjolras lo llegó a ver y el corazón se le derritió un poco. Luego ambos volvieron a la normalidad.

—¿Qué es lo que te hace a ti levantarte? —Preguntó Grantaire tras un tiempo en silencio esperando a que su mente le diera la respuesta ingeniosa que nunca llegó—.

—¿A mí? Ver el sol y pensar en toda la gente que se sacrificó por este país. Grantaire, esto lo hacemos por Francia, por nosotros, hay gente que nos está quitando los derechos y deberes, gente que se están riendo de todas nuestras conquistas. Grantaire, esa gente debe saber que nuestra causa no está muerta.

Cada vez que Enjolras pronunciaba su nombre, su corazón se asustaba, era tímido, y la voz de Enjolras tenía mucha fuerza.

—Nací en las manos de la muerte, no me asusta.

Enjolras supo que aquello tenía un significado más literal, pero no pensó en ello por dos razones. La primera porque en todo ese tiempo había conocido a Grantaire mediante miradas y silencios, y sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo preguntarle por el significado de aquello. La segunda porque acababa de decir que no le asustaba la muerte y aquello era lo mejor que había escuchado en horas.

—Entonces luchemos. Lucha a mi lado Grantaire, nosotros podemos con esto. Sí, ellos serán más, pero nosotros hacemos lo correcto. Nosotros ganaremos, pues tenemos a gente a nuestro lado que no teme a nada, como tú.

Y con aquella sonrisa que revivía a muertos y aquellas palabras que hacían llorar a los sordos, Grantaire, sordo y muerto de nacimiento, aceptó. Aceptó su propia muerte.

 

La guerra acabó expandiéndose por todo el país, pero en París seguía el centro de toda ella. Tal vez, si los demás países de la Unión no se hubieran involucrado se habría disuelto todo en una semana, pero…

—ES LO QUE SE NECESITABA. NUESTRA LUCHA HA SIDO LA MECHA QUE HA INCENDIADO TODA EUROPA. BASTA DE BROMAS, BASTA DE FALSAS, ES NUESTRA HORA. ES LA HORA DEL PUEBLO, AHORA, CIUDADANOS, SIGAMOS RECUPERANDO LO QUE SIEMPRE NO HAS PERTENECIDO. NUESTROS DERECHOS Y DEBERES, NUESTRA GUERRA. AHORA ES NUESTRO TURNO.

Enjolras entonces se bajó de la mesa y dejó la bandera roja, en la que se podía percibir aún la sombra de un martillo y una hoz en el centro, y fue hasta Courfeyrac.

—¿Cuánto tardará?

—Dame quince minutos. —Dijo su compañero trasteando un móvil, era una suerte que aún hubiera cobertura en aquella zona—. El _feedback_ está siendo bastante impactante, aunque ningún país ha comenzado aún a hablar de nosotros. Por desgracia, podría ser portada en el _Times…_

Enjolras lo dejó divagando y se acercó a Combeferre, que estaba mirando un mapa de París junto con algunos compañeros más. No le dijo nada, y se fue moviendo por el local, lleno de mugre, armas, latas de comida y sacos de dormir. Aquel era su refugio, su santuario, el lugar donde operaban y se organizaban, aquello había sido su lugar de reuniones hasta que lo quemaron, pero había aguantado, y ellos habían vuelto.

Vio a Joly pasar frente a él con un barreño con agua, él se encargaba de la parte de la enfermería, habían tenido suerte y no había habido muchas bajas…en las últimas semanas.

Se giró al escuchar un grito de Bahorel, pero sólo estaba peleando con Feuilly, se esperaba aquello del grandullón, pero siempre había idolatrado a Feuilly y desde que había comenzado todo aquello no lo reconocía. Seguía siendo él, sí, pero no era el mismo, había algo feroz en él, su sonrisa había desaparecido.

Aunque Enjolras no pudo evitar pensar que en realidad todos habían cambiado de una forma u otra, era lo que hacían las guerras, lo que hacían las muertes. Marius había sido el más afectado de todos desde la muerte de aquella chica que no sabían cómo había acabado con ellos. Ahora se pasaba el día de esquina en esquina llorando, y Enjolras no sabía si era por su amada que había huido de París o por su amiga fallecida.

Él único que parecía no haber cambiado de verdad era Grantaire. Se sentaba en un taburete, en su esquina, y bebía casi desesperadamente, Enjolras no sabía cómo le quedaba alcohol, pero allí estaba. Con un suspiro fue hasta él y se sentó frente a él, en el suelo. El pelo le había crecido y llevaba barba de casi una semana, sus ojeras eran oscuras como la misma noche, pero sus ojos seguían luciendo.

—Hola.

Grantaire no respondió, se retorcía los dedos en sus famosos guantes negros, mientras miraba a la pared opuesta.

Aunque no lo pareciera, desde que había comenzado todo, ambos habían cogido confianza, Enjolras lo notaba, más que con nadie. Desde el primer día sabía que pasaba algo con él, y siempre se lo encontraba mirándole, pero no le había dado una connotación rara hasta tiempo más tarde, entonces se convirtió casi en una obsesión. ¿Qué quería Grantaire? ¿Qué quería realmente Enjolras?

Tenían sus roces, y sus peleas, pero era Grantaire el que siempre le cubría la espalda cuando salían, al menos cuando lo hacía. Y le había salvado de muchas en aquellos días.

Siguió mirándole, porque quería saber qué es lo que escondía Grantaire en aquella vacía mirada, o en aquellos guantes.

 

Grantaire pensaba en toda la gente que había matado con sus manos. No sólo en el campo de batalla, sino desde que nació. Era lo que siempre acababa haciendo.

Supo que Enjolras iba a ir hacia él antes de que acabaran de grabar aquellos vídeos que difundían por las redes sociales.

Su voz le distrajo unos segundos de la conversación que tenían a pocos metros dos tipos. Habían dejado de hablar de él para hablar de Enjolras cuando el rubio se acercó. Los tipos que cuchicheaban a sus espaldas se preguntaban qué era lo que le pasaba con él, que era un gran líder y un buen orador, pero que se juntara con él sólo le hacía ver qué era otro rarito.

A Grantaire le entraban ganas de reír, nunca le habían llamado rarito, irónicamente cuando sabía que lo era.

—Hoy nos toca ronda.

Grantaire no respondió, y Enjolras se volvió a ir, al lado de Courf. Fue entonces cuando pudo respirar de verdad y volver a pensar en cómo sería de suave la piel de Enjolras. Siempre lo había leído y pensaba que la literatura era una idealización de la realidad, pero era cierto aquello de que cuanto más prohibido tenías una cosa, más soñabas con ella.

 

La ronda llegó, y con ella la luna y las estrellas. Aunque hacía tiempo que aquello había dejado de importar en París.

Enjolras y Grantaire caminaron por la manzana con rifles en la mano, y pistolas y cuchillos de guerra en el cinturón. Grantaire llevaba una petaca y Enjolras era sólo en esos momentos en los que se permitía fumar para aliviar todo el estrés, porque quisiera o no era una persona normal.

La noche estaba tranquila, desde hacía días no había habido tiroteos, o granadas. Ya no había gritos, ni fuego, si cerrabas los ojos tal vez podrías olvidar qué había pasado.

El Sena estaba tranquilo, aunque lleno de objetos, coches o incluso cadáveres pudriéndose en la orilla. Enjolras se sentó en un bordillo, y Grantaire le siguió.

Compartieron tabaco, alcohol, oxígeno y silencio Grantaire seguía pensando en Enjolras y Enjolras pensaba en lo que había cambiado él mismo. Porque lo había hecho, quisiera o no reconocerlo, su determinación y ferocidad seguían, pero hacía unos meses no hubiera podido estar allí sentado con Grantaire, le encrespaba y le ponía de los nervios, salvo ahora, que su presencia le calmaba. No siempre, claramente, pues tenían muchos roces, pero en momentos así era lo mejor, se olvidaba de todo, y sólo pensaba en los misterios de Grantaire.

—Enjolras. —El aludido giró la cabeza para mirar de lleno a Grantaire, había algo en su voz que le decía que iba enserio, que no iba a decir ninguna tontería—. Tengo la sensación de que vamos a morir pronto. —Enjolras pensó de todo, ¿cómo le podía decir aquello? No pudo replicarle, porque Grantaire siguió hablando—. Siempre he tenido la muerte presente en mi vida, siempre he creído que la atraía, que yo en sí ya estoy muerto. —Suspiró y apartó la mirada para el Sena, Enjolras siguió mirando su perfil, peculiar, pero a su manera bonito—. Pero…cuando estoy contigo. Es como si mi corazón latiera con el tuyo.

Entonces comenzó a reírse y se levantó. Huyó de él, de lo que le había dicho. No sabía por qué había acabado diciéndoselo, tal vez cuando descubrió que aquello sobrepasaba la obsesión y el desafío a lo prohibido también planteara decírselo, pero iba borracho, y en aquel momento no. Simplemente le había salido, y lo lamentaba.

 

Y siguió lamentándolo, pues la relación que había formado de desmoronó completamente.

Por otro lado, Enjolras también lamentó no haberle seguido. Sabía que no era el momento idóneo para aquello que Grantaire había dejado caer, _el amor_. Él nunca había amado a personas, quería a sus amigos, sí. Pero nunca nada más, tal vez porque estaba tan centrado en su causa que no veía otra meta en su vida, pero cuando Grantaire dijo aquello sus horizontes se expandieron, tal vez, no era una idea tan loca.

Aquellos pensamientos le duraron lo que duró la calma en París, los ataques llegaron, y tuvieron que huir de su escondite, ya no estaban a salvo.

Poco a poco fueron separándose y cayendo en combate. Algunos alejados de sus compañeros, otros en brazos de estos. Enjolras lo hizo solo, detrás de una improvisada barricada.

Fue un disparo que sirvió para inmovilizarle entero, no podía mover las piernas, por mucho que quisiera, tampoco sentía dolor físico. Lo que más le dolía era el acabar allí sólo, sin que su mensaje se hubiera expandido lo suficiente. Por primera vez en su vida lloró, mientras esperaba la lenta oleada de la muerte.

 

Grantaire no sabía cómo, pero había sobrevivido sólo. Había visto a sus compañeros muertos, a todos, sin saber cómo, siempre acaba frente a sus cuerpos. Pero no los tocaba, por miedo, aun estando muertos no quería el frío destino que Grantaire regalaba con un toque para ellos.

El único al que no había visto era a Enjolras. Temía por él, mucho, aunque no se hubieran dirigido la palabra desde aquello. Claro que Grantaire temía por él, lo había salvado varias veces, y no sabía qué le podría haber pasado sin su ayuda. Aunque se auto consolaba diciéndose que si no le había visto era porque aún vivía. Pero aquello sólo duró medio día.

Mientras anochecía, Grantaire vio tirado a Enjolras en un charco de sangre, parecía dormido. Su primer pensamiento fue ir a abrazarle, pero a lo mejor vivía, algo dentro de él le decía que no se apresurara.

Fue hasta él, y cuando notó la leve respiración de su pecho el aire hasta se hizo más puro para él. Se arrodilló y comenzó a llamarle, al poco abrió los ojos, y Grantaire vio el mismísimo cielo en ellos.

—Grantaire…

—Shh, ¿llevas mucho tiempo aquí? Guarda energías y respóndeme con gestos.

—No lo sé. —Le costaba hablar, y respirar, cuando lo hacía un silbido salía de su garganta. Mala señal. No fue hasta ese momento cuando vio que los ojos de Enjolras estaban llorosos. Se sentó a su lado—. Cuéntame algo. Pensaba que…iba a morir…solo.

Grantaire lo sabía, atraía a la muerte, y ahí estaba la prueba. Escondió sus manos bajo su trasero, para no hacer ninguna locura.

—Olvida todo lo que te dije, Enjolras. Olvídalo. Porque nací con una maldición. Y... —Enjolras no era el único al que le costaba respirar—. Y todo lo que toco se convierte en piedra.

—Entonces abrázame y abandóname a mi suerte. No lo puedo soportar más, Grantaire.

Hubo algo en sus palabras que hicieron que Grantaire levantara el casi inerte cuerpo de Enjolras y lo abrazara contra él. Estaba caliente, por la sangre, era delgado, pero fibroso, aunque en ese instante estaba sin vida. Enjolras reposó su cabeza en su pecho. Aquello era lo que Grantaire siempre había deseado, pero no en aquella situación.

Estaba haciendo trampa, porque aún no había tocado su piel. No quería tocarle totalmente, no quería aquello.

Pasaron horas, donde ambos se quedaron así, sin hablar, sólo compartiendo dolor. A Enjolras no le quedaban fuerzas para moverse, y Grantaire no las encontraba. Poco a poco el calor se iba yendo de su cuerpo y Grantaire decidió dar el último paso.

—Lo siento.

Cerró los ojos y besó su frente. Enjolras comenzó a cambiar casi enseguida, lo notó en el agarre de sus dedos, que se endurecieron en su espalda, dejó de respirar y la poca sangre que seguía manando se quedó colgada de su cuerpo como si fueran estalactitas de color rojo.

Grantaire pasó la primera noche, esperando a que la muerte, que siempre había estado a su alrededor, decidiera reírse de él. Y llegó, con el amanecer, fue rápida e inesperada. Un simple disparo en la nuca.

No podría haber deseado muerte mejor.

Cuando su corazón se paró, la piedra en la que se había convertido él también se fundió con la de Enjolras.

Ambos habían sido bendecidos con un abrazo eterno.


End file.
